concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Interplanetary Spaceship Names
Interplanetary Spaceships A * Actium - John Barnes' novel In the Hall of the Martian King * Agamemnon - Geoffrey A. Landis's novel Mars Crossing * Albert Einstein - Robert A. Heinlein's Red Planet p. 41 * Alexei Leonov - 2010: Odyssey Two|2010: The Year We Make Contact 1984 film * Angel Links - Angel Links 1999 television anime * Arachne - Arthur C. Clarke's "Sunjammer," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Arcturus - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Sands of Mars, brief mention * Argo - Arthur C. Clarke's novel A Fall of Moondust * Antares - Defying Gravity * Ares - Arthur C. Clarke's The Sands of Mars * Arnold Toynbee - Arthur C. Clarke's short story "Jupiter Five" in his collection Reach for Tommorrow * Astronef - A Visit to the Moon * Auriga - Arthur C. Clarke's novel A Fall of Moondust B * Bebop, Swordfish II, Redtail, Hammerhead - Cowboy Bebop anime series * Berkshire - Film Silent Running 1972 * Blue Ox - Larry Niven's Protector * Broun - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * Brutus - Firefly C * C. Huygens * Yuri Gagarain - Harry Harrison's short story "Pressure" in his collection 50 in 50 * Caliban - Samuel R. Delaney's Nova, (yacht) * Centurus - Arthur C. Clarke's novel A Fall of Moondust * Ceres Throne - John Barnes' novel A Princess of the Aerie * Cheasepeake - "The Long Watch," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * City of Chillicothe - Robert A. Heinlein's Methuselah's Children * Columbiad - From the Earth to the Moon and Around the Moon, by Jules Verne * Cockatrice - "Weather," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe D * Darling Clementine - Ben Bova's The Return * Deucalion - "A Spy in Europa," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Discovery One (XD-1) - 2001: A Space Odyssey * Don Quixote - Geoffrey A. Landis's novel Mars Crossing * Doomwitch, a.k.a. Spy-Bell Zero Zero Zero - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour * Dorland - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * IAV Dortmunder - Firefly * Dulcinea - Geoffrey A. Landis's novel Mars Crossing E * Endeavor - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Rendezvous with Rama * Ephemeris - Isaac Asimov's short story "The Martian Way," in his collection The Martian Way * Eros's Torch - John Barnes' novel In the Hall of the Martian King * F.S.N. Esperance - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Evening Star - "Logic of Empire," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * Excalibur - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Rama II F * Falcon – “The Green Hills of Earth,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Fireball XL5 * Firefly – “Space Jockey,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Flying Dutchman – “Space Jockey,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Freedom - Armageddon G * Galasphere 347 - Space Patrol television puppet series * Glory of Gaia - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War * Goliath (space tug) - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Hammer of God * Go For Broke - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Star * R.S. Goshawk - "Delilah and the Space Rigger," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * Gossamer - Arthur C. Clarke's "Sunjammer," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Gremlin – “Space Jockey” and “Its Great to be Back,” short stories in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference H * R.S. Half Moon - "Delilah and the Space Rigger," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * Hope of Peace - John Barnes' novel A Princess of the Aerie * Hummingbird - Larry Niven's novel Protector I * Independence - Armageddon * The Kite - The Last Hero: A Discworld Fable * IAV Magellan - Firefly J * Jefferson - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * John Carter - Joe Haldeman's Starbound * Juan Manuel de Rosas - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon K * KX 126 - John Barnes' novel The Duke of Uranium * Kon Tiki – Arthur C. Clarke’s A Meeting With Medusa L * Lafayette – “The Long Watch,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * Lebedev - Arthur C. Clarke's "Sunjammer," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Lermontov - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * Like So Not - John Barnes' novel In the Hall of the Martian King * The Long March - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War' * Luis Inacio da Silva - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War' M * Marathon - Eric Frank Russell's "Mechanistra," a short story in his collection Men, Martians and Machines. * Mars-1 - Red Planet * Martian Queen - Randall Garrett and Robert Silverberg's "Sound Decision," a short story in Bill Pronzoni and Barry N. Malzberg's collection Shared Tomorrow * Messiah - Deep Impact * Moonbat – “Space Jockey,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Morning Star - "Logic of Empire," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth N * Norad-II, III - StarCraft O * Olaf - Brute Orbits P * Palls – Arthur C. Clarke’s novel The Sands of Mars, brief reference * Petronel - "Weather," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Philip Nolan - "Space Jockey," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Pinta - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Garden of Rama * Polestar - "Delilah and the Space Rigger," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Potent Voyager - The Colour of Magic, Discworld series * Promeithia - John Barnes' novel A Princess of the Aerie R * Roosevelt - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * Roddenberry - Brian Aldiss' Super-State S * Santa Maria - Arthur C. Clarke's "Sunjammer," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars and Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Garden of Rama * Sequoia - Silent Running 1972 film * Golgotha Planetary Defense Ship Sidney - Andy Heizeler's The Grand Illusion: A Dean The Space Rogue Tale," '''Raygun Revival', Issue 55, December 2009 * Skysprite - "Space Jockey," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * The Song of Copernicus - John Barnes' novel In the Hall of the Martian King * Sparrowhawk - "Its Great to be Back," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * Spirit of Singing Port - John Barnes' novel The Duke of Uranium * Spy-Bell Zero Zero Zero a.k.a. Doomwitch - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour * Star Queen – Arthur C. Clarke’s novel The Sands of Mars, brief reference * Suleiman - Geoffrey A. Landis's short story "The Sultan of the Clouds" Asimov's Science Fiction September 2010, pp. 76-106 * Sunbeam - Arthur C. Clarke's "Sunjammer," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars T * The Independence - C.M. Kornbluth's "The Marching Morons," on Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Thunderbolt - "Brake," a short story in Poul Anderson’s collection Beyond the Beyond * Titan's Dancer - John Barnes' novel The Duke of Uranium * Tome Paine (Tommie) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Star * Tree Bowing to the Storm - John Barnes' novel In the Hall of the Martian King * Tripe G., a.k.a. George G. Grundy - Isaac Asimov's short story "SuckerBair," in his collection The Martian Way * Tsien - 2010: The Year We Make Contact * Tricorn - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkaybe of Mars * Trygve Lie - "The Long Watch," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth U * U Thant - Larry Niven's Protector * Ulysses - Geoffrey A. Landis's novel Mars Crossing * Up Yours - John Barnes' novel In the Hall of the Martian King * Upskadaska City, a.k.a. Upsydaisy - Eric Frank Russell's "Jay Score," a short story in his collection Men, Martians and Machines V * Valkyrie - "Ordeal in Space," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection The Green Hills of Earth * Valley Forge – Film Silent Running 1972 W * Washington - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon * Wild Pallas - "Dilation Sleep," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Woomera - Arthur C. Clarke's "Sunjammer," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars Y * Yuri Gagarain - Harry Harrison's short story "The Gods Themselves Throw Incence" in his collection 50 in 50 Z * Zero-X - Thunderbirds Are Go Links * Spaceship Names Media:Example.ogg